total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SteelWolf/Danielle's TDBB3 Cast Assessment
Danielle: I like Crimson because she's creepy and will scare people that I hate. This chick better last long. Hate her hair though. Her outfit looks like a vampire threw up on it. And she's paler than Gwen Danielle: Leonard is creepy in another way. He's delusional and thinks he's relevant. Pre juror Prob. He looks like STEVE Urkel to me. If you wanna show your magic, go to Canada's Got Talent. Danielle: Katie is the token annoying girl. When we casted her, we thought she was anorexic. Thank god the viewers have a mute option. If she annoys me however, I'll cut her pigtails off. Danielle: Spud is fat like Owen and Owen is irrelevant. His hair for reminds me of those presidents wigs. When we met him at casting, he smelled awful and never reacted until a half hour later. Danielle: Speaking of hair does that look like presidents wigs, Tammy. She's fat and we thought she was Sadie's sister. She has her creepy LARPer friend and her Viking helmet is good for her big head. Danielle: Tom is a weirdo. Better not be as annoying as Jen. He annoyed me so much in casting I wanted to slap his glasses off. I might make him wear plaid just to make him mad. Danielle: Another annoying chick. Beth is the short, chubby version of Harold. She kept on spitting on me so I threatened to stab her. Her horrible side pony is a huge distraction too. Danielle: Mickey is a scaredy cat. We only let him on because we wanted to see his reaction when we push him down the stairs. His voice is annoying, his hair looks all stupid, he is a LOSER. Danielle: Miles begged me to let the more attractive Laurie on. I personally think she's a racist. I might shove some meatballs up her horse looking mouth. She seems less geeky than Miles though. Danielle: I hate Noah for trying to back talk me. In my opinion, his big head makes him look like a bobble head. I kinda hope he falls and cries at some point. Danielle: Kitty annoys me too. Her pig tails kept on wagging and hitting my face. She seems so happy that it's honestly DISGUSTING. Like, go on a mental breakdown for once. Danielle: Duncan went to jail once and if he annoys me, I'll send him there again. He thinks he's the cool guy but I don't think he'll be so cool when I throw a boat at him. Danielle: Dakota is a snobby rich. Her face is so pretty that I want to order a cow to step all over it. She's a stubborn little brat and I'm gonna steal money from her bank account while she's competing. Danielle: Brody can die Danielle: Jo is hands down the ugliest chick here. She's used to being in charge but I'll just torture her in the Diary room. She reminds me of DaveYolo Money for a random reSon. Danielle: Ryan is fat because his muscles is like 500 pounds. He has a big ego and I will make him cry Category:Blog posts